KH3 The Darkness
by valor999
Summary: Set 6 months after kh2, a new darkness is rising and only sora riku kairi donald and goofy can stand in its way. But can sora battle the new dark force while dealing with his own darkside ? look inside, trust me you will like it.
1. opener

before i begin this story i would like to say some things about my fanfic. one there are no cure spells, there are potions,but no cure. two sora can go into any drive form at anytime, but while in drive form everything is much harder to do which causes him to lose energy faster.Also he doesnt need the keyblade to shoot magic, he can use his hands to shoot magic (fire ice ect) but i might put parts where he shoots stuff out of the keyblade anyway thats about it, this is my frist fanfic so its most likley going to suck and there my be some spelling mistakes (but nothing to bad) so anyway lets begin.

* * *

Destiny islands-Beach

The sun was setting making the sky a orange yellowish colour.Alot of the kids were rather home or just walking around town.But Sora and Riku were sitting on the paupu tree enjoying the view.Nothing was said for awhile since they were still thinking about the letter king mickey sent about 1 week ago.

Dear Sora,Riku,Kairi

I am sorry that my frist letter sent to you all has to have bad news in it. i feel a dark force comming.i dont know much about it now or how strong it is but we cant be to careful.Anyway i dont know when i can send a gummi ship but ill try as soon as possible.well keep your eyes open for any stange dark magic.

P.S. Sora. master yen sid wants to talk to you,he dident tell me what about but he said it was quite important.

Well see ya when i see ya.

yours truley. king mickey.

The letter had Sora, Riku, and Kairi worried.particuarly Kairi.

"6 months"

"Hm?"

Riku turned his head towards his friend Sora."6 months since we came home"

"O yeah...hm...doesnt feel like 6 months"

"You know...the letters still bothering me...how it said a dark force is going to come.."

Sora jumped off the paupu tree.Before he responded Riku he took a look at the calm ocean.Its been so long since hes been home,since hes seen the ocean,trees,and most important his friends.The letter worried him alittle too,he dident want to leave this soon,not yet,but he knew it had to be done.

"Dont worry"Sora said giving a small smirk."We've battled tons of enemies and darkforces,so what makes you think this one will be any diffrent?"

"Well he also said in the letter that master yen sid needs to talk to you about something important"

Kairi came walking down the small wooden bridge holding her keyblade with pride that she has her own to hold

"Most likey some...drive form talk, hey maybe a new one"

Sora started to stare into the water thinking of how his drive form would look like...maybe green..

Riku started to walk away from the two "What ever its getting late im heading home, see ya"

Once riku has far from veiw Kairi jumped on the paupu tree followed by sora

"You know" Sora began "While I was traveling world to world I would think about you most of the time...while in battles you were the thought that kept me going...then when i heard that the organization took you..I felt so angry but i couldent do anything at the moment...it was hard going on"

"I know how u feel" Sora turned to face Kairi while see just stared into the ocean "While you and riku were gone i felt so alone so all i did all day was train to fight.Day in and day out i would practice fighting moves incase i had to do fighting. Then one day a man named axle came,i dident know if he has good or bad...but something told me bad.When he told me if i wanted to see you i was..over whelmed...but then a portal opened, normaly i wouldent go in but between the portal and axle i desided to take my chances"

Kairi then started to cry. "Kairi?" Soras face softend when he saw her crying

"Im sorry, its just...the letter, it means that you and riku will leave me agein and ill be stuck here..."

While Kairi contiuned to cry Sora knew he had to find a way to cheer her up

"Im not going to leave you behind,not agein, never agein"

Kairi turned to sora "Even if i go i know we'll just get seperated agein, then ill be alone"

Sora knew she wasent going to believe him without proff,just then he saw a paupu fruit and got a idea.He grabed the fruit and split it in half

"Here"

Kairi turned her head towards the fruit then at sora "Sora..."

"If we share this then we'll never get separted,we will be linked together forever"

As soon as Sora stoped talking they both took a big bite into the fruit,to them both it was the sweetest fruit ever.The juices ran down both their throats then they licked there lips. As soon as both were done they stared at each other for a slipt second then it happened. they kissed. it was a hot passionate kiss.Felt like it lasted forever,and they wanted it to last forever.

When they seperated they gazed into each others eyes and both gave a small laugh.

* * *

10 minutes later of talking and another kiss that i dident feel like explaining cause im lazy P 

Kairi jumped off the paupu fruit and started to walk home "Sora?" Sora turned his head to Kairi

"Dont ever forget..where ever you go...im always with you" ( A/Nyeah that line been used in fanfics over and over but..common...its a good line) With that kairi walked away leaving sora in the dark

"Hm...where ever you go..im always with you..."Sora thought to him self

* * *

Not to much later maybe...2-3 mins 

Sora was about to set off home when he felt his hand sting

"What the..."

As he turned to see his hand he saw darkness starting to cover his hand

"O fuck!"

He started to swing his hand to try and shake the darkness off but had little effect.But then he got a idea, He pulled out the kingdom keyblade (A/N my fav keyblade, and the one sora will use for the story or most of it) and pointed it at the darkness,he then focused light to drive out of the keyblade.The light came out and hit the darkness which made it desolve into nothing.

"That was odd...maybe this is what master yen sid wanted to talk about..."

Sora then desided that now was a good time to leave

* * *

Far away in a unknowen castle 

A knight in dark armour was looking into a deep large pot.Inside you could see destiny islands and sora walking away from the paupu tree.dark steam spilled out of the pot while the dark armoured knight contiuned to watch.

"It begins" Said a womans voice.A white armoured woman came walking in looking around the room

"Honestly terra must you spend all day in this room...its so...well dark"

The whole room was pitch black dark.No windows,no light,nothing but a door ang a big pot in the middle

"Do you think he will be able to control it?"

Aqua turned away from the wall to face Terra "You mean the darkness?"

"Dont be stupid, u know what i mean"

Aqua tilited her head to the side alittle "ooooo u mean-"

"Yeah that, do you think he will control it,i mean there has only been one person to ever control it"

"Hm...well even if he controls it it will not be easy,remeber what happened with ven,when he learned to control it he almost destroyed the world"

"Dont say it like it was his fault!"

Aqua let out a small laugh "Well arnt we sensitive?"

Terra grunted "Whatever" With that he left Aqua by her self.

* * *

Dinesy castle-libary

King Mickey was looking around the libary for a book to read before bed when sudenly he stoped.

"Its been to long ven.."

A portal opened a few feet behind King Mickey but it wasent a dark portal, it was sort of...a dark orange yellow...(like a sky during a sunset only a bit darker)

A young man in armour the same couler as the portal came,his armour was odd before along with being the couler as the portal small waves of darkness would go over his armour every 2 or 3 seconds.But right after the dark wave would go a light wave would follow right after.His helmet was off so everyone could tell he was quite young,maybe alittle older then Riku his face was very simalar to roxas.

"Your majesty, I know you have also senced at powerful darkness comming"

King Mickey turned around "You know what it is?"

"Its the Empire"

Shock spilled over Mickeys face "It can't be them,we destroyed them,us and the other chasers!"

"We'll im afraid there back,all of them,and they have gained control of the heartless"

King mickey sat down in his chair and put on a worried face

"Your majesty im afraid thats not the only news, it aprears that sora has the power"

Mickeys head jolted up to face vens face

"Sora has it?...hm...this could be good.."

"Good?? do you not remeber what happened with me?"

"Ven, Sora is a strong boy,hes been in alot of messes and has come out of them smelling liek roses, besides, he has something you dident"

Vens face showed much amazment in Mickeys faith

"And that would be..?"

Mickeys eyes were directed right into vens

"A princesses of heart to protect him..or what he may become.."

* * *

A very dark castle with heartless climing all around it

A young man wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans with dark boots, he had short black gloves, the same size as Rikus, he also had a long black cape with tears at the bottem

"So...it begins...I better tell the master"

* * *

Well frist chapter done. to tell the truth i had this strong in my mind for a long time but i never wrote it cause i thought it would suck. but then i just thought u know what, ill just try n see if people like it.ANYWAYS and know the strange power sora might have? its probley obvious... please review! 


	2. It begins

hey,i forgot to metion two things last chapt. when sora turns into a drive form his eyes match the colour of the form (when valor form his eyes turn red for exsample) and the fairy god mothers sent sora more of his battle shirts incase they rip also its summer vaction so there are no school parts.O by the way srry i dident put the disclamer last chapt. my bad.anywho lets begin

disclamer- i dont own kingdom hearts or disney

* * *

Soras dream. 

Sora was inside a dark room,the walls were driping with darkness and there was no light what so ever inside the room, it was pure darkness.As far as Sora could tell he was in the middle of the room.He desided it would be a good idea to have the leyblade out,he started to walk around the room looking for a way to get out of the room.

"Is anyone there?" Sora yelled, his voice echoed in the room "Im starting to get annoyed!"

With no warning a loud high pitched laugh filled the room,Sora felt his ears about to burst.

"I know you can feel me sora..."

Sora could feel his blood race "I know you can feel my power.."

"And everyone knows...power...is...EVERYTHING!"

A black creature jump out of the darkness and changed towards Sora, luckey Sora dodged right out of the way. The creature was driping with darkness like the walls.His voice was cracked and a creapy low pitch tone.He was about the same size as Sora.he resembled Sora body wise, except Sora wasent driping with darkness

"Who...what are you?"

The dark creature walked slowly towards Sora untill he was alittle less then a foot away.

"You really dont know who i am? you must be some kind of moron,im your dark side sora"

Soras heart almost stoped. "My...my darkside?but...but how could that be?

"Wow you realy are dumb...remeber in hollow bastion when u stabed yourself with Rikus balde whi-

"Which made me into a heartless"Sora finished "But kairi destroyed my darkness when she saved my from the darkness...when she showered me with light"

Soras darkness let out another high piched laugh,since they were closer then the last laugh it hurt even more

"You really think that little amount of light could destroy me?"

With that said Soras darkside change into Sora swinging his claw which clashed into Soras keyblade makeing sparks fly.The darkside kept swinging and slashing while sora tryed his best to block and dodge but the darkside riped the bottem of his shirt.Sora jumped back and fired a fire ball towards the darkside but it dodged it with ease.It then realsed a wave of darkness which back sora fly back and land on his back

"Ok...you wana play?"Sora then changed into master form.His eyes and cloths changed into a golden yellow.He weilded the kingdom keyblade in one hand and the oblivion in the other "Then lets play!"

Sora threw the kingdom keyblade towards the darkside and change at him with the oblivion stretched out to attack.With a direct hit from the throw Sora swung the other keyblade with great force,the darkside got pushed back thanks to the to attacks

"Hm...this is getting quite interesting...why dont you use the power?"

Sora looks at the darksite right in the eyes "power?...you mean my drive forms? im useing one right now"

The darkside then laughed out very hard,he clenched his sides to try and stop laughing but dident realy help

"Whats so funny!?" Sora demanded

"Yo-haha-you dont even know about the power inside you? you dont even know about it and you expect to defeat me?"

The darksite then fired a dark blast (like Rikus) it had incredible power, it pushed Sora back when he blocked it, unfortunaty it was just a decoy so that the darkside could attack, the claw was able to make a huge rip down the middle of soras shirt, but nothing to bad.

"Remeber this battle sora for it will not be our last"

* * *

Sora woke up in cold sweat,breathing in very heavy. 

"o...it was only a dre-"

Before Sora could finish his sentance he noticed his shirt had a giant rip in it.

"o...fuck.."

A knock came from the door "Honey you awake?" Sora quickly took off his shirt and threw it behind a pile of cloths in the corner so his mom wouldent ask about the rip.His mom came into the room wear a light blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans, she had long brown hair, the same colour as Soras.and she was about half a head shorter then Sora,her skin colour was alittle tanner then Soras but not by much.

"Sora honey you look alittle pale" she then put a hand on Soras forehead "Hm...your not sick..did you have a nightmare?"

Sora souldent tell her he had a bad dream cause then she would just over worry and make him feel like a baby.

"Um..um...no im just..hungry yeah hungry"Sora let out a smile.

Soras mother put on a smile back "Well im going to the mall with Riku and Kairis parents, i know its past breakfest but i left some pancakes for you ok"

After a quick kiss on the cheek she left to go.Sora went to go change into a new shirt (which they all looked the same) and went out of the house.

"I sould go tell Riku..he would know what to do" he started to run to rikus

* * *

Rikus house- about 5 mins away from Soras 

Sora reached Rikus house and knocked on his door, not to later a very sleepy Riku opened the door, wearing black pants and a red shirt, judging by the look on his face and the messy hair he just woke up

"What the fuck you want this early?"

Sora gave him a 'are-you-serious' look

"frist of all its alittle past noon.Second i had a dream

"...You wake me up for a dream?"

Sora gave him a stare

"dont be stupid an important dream, that has to do about important things"

Riku stood there thinking about a good 3-4 seconds untill responding.

"ugh...fine come in and tell me about it"

So Sora told Riku about his dream,about how he saw his darkside and how he said they would fight agein,he even told him how when he woke up his shirt was torn

"Hm..."Riku took another sip of coffie "If I had to guess it was more then a dream...but a warning"

Soras head jerked up "A warning?"

"Yeah...but why would your darkside want to warn you.."

Sora thought about it for a second "Maybe..he just wanted to test my strenght"

"hm..."Riku pondered "perhaps..we'll just have to wait and see..maybe it had something to do with the dark force comming"

"Maybe...but what was weird was he said somethign about me having a power..."

Riku took interest in this "power...your drive forces?"

Sora shook his head "Thats what i thought but he said it was some power inside me"

Riku lowered his head to this and began to this.

"Well we cant say anythign for sure...we will just have to wait untill we see Mickey and master yen sid"

Sora closed his eyes and chuckled alittle "Yeah...I guess"

* * *

disney castle-libary 

Ven still dident understand what King Mickey meant

"What are you talking about...what does a princess of heart have to do with it?

King Mickey jumped off his chair and walked towards Ven

"The princess of heart has a very powerfull heart.And as we both know a strong heart means strong light powers,with kairis power she can hold back what sora might become".

Ven became intrigued by Mickeys words

"Ok...she may have powerfull light power..but you cant be sure she can hold it back, remeber if sora becomes it it will destroy everything, theres only a small chance kairi can hold it back.

Mickey dident seem taken back by this "Kairi will be able, i have faith in her"

Ven opened the portal "Just remeber,Kairi may be able to hold it back but Sora will be the one who has to face it,and when he does, no one can protect him.

With that Ven entered the portal leaving King Mickey

"..I know.."

* * *

The knights castle

Ven came out of the portal to be greated by Terra sitting on a chair reading a coverless book, the book was most likey on kingdom hearts history, since thats all hes interested now a days.The room was quite bright. it was filled with shelves which were filled wioth book,it was the libary of the castle,there were 2 windows on each walls, the room was pretty big, with 4 chairs in the middle, the chairs looked like it was leather,looked very relaxing.

"You return"

"Yeah, went to see King Mickey about the dark force,he was surprized to know who was behind it"

Terra closed his book so he could put his pull attention on Ven.

"I dont blame him, even i was surprized to see the empire is back..after what they did"

Aqua came in "Ah..i see Ven is back, good so i can tell you both, Soras darkside has come to Sora

"WHAT?!" both Terra and Ven yelled

aqua sighed "yeah they fought, they dident kill each other,though i knew he wouldent

Ven desided to speak up "Why"

Aqua shook her head "Its obvious that Soras darkside is working for the empire so im guessing there master wanted to know soras power...but its good that Sora wasent able to show his power"

Behind Terras helmet he smiled "Good, now the empire will have no clue what there truley up agenst.

* * *

destiny islands-4 days later

Kairi was sitting on the beach while Sora and Riku were having a argument about whats better fire or lighting spells when kairi clenthed her heart and screamed out in pain.

"KAIRI" both Sora and Riku yelled.They ran towards her

"Some...somethings comming..something powerful...is comming"

Sora looked at her strange untill heartless starting comming out of the floor.

Riku was frist to pull out his keyblade

"o fucking hell..."

Sora then drew his keyblade, Kairi then stood up and drew out hers

"Kairi..you ok to fight"

Kairi just gave Sora a soft kiss on the lips and ran towards the heartless, Riku was to distracted slashing heartless to notice the kiss.

sora change beside riku and kairi and started to help out in the fight,althought they were just shadows they dident realy cause much problem, but they started muliplying...soon they were covering the whole island

"This is going no where fast" Sora said shooting ice at a group of heartless

"wait a second...we forgot about town.."

Sora riku and kairis eyes jolted up

"MY PARENTS"they all yelled

They all just sprint passed the heartless only killing the ones in the way untill they got the the boats..or at least where the boats were

"Shit they destoryed the boats" yelled Kairi in anger

"Alright...now what.." they all looked at each other knowing what to do.Swim.

The three dove into the water and raced towards land,since none of the heartless came into the water and as far as Sora could thell there were no underwater heartless here they swam as fast as they could towards town.They ignored the wet clothing since more important things were at hand.

"Our moms are at the mall" Yelled Sora. since Sora and kairi dident have dads while Rikus lived on a whole of part of the islands they dident have to worrie about them.But of corse it goes without saying they missed there dads but anyway they had to get to the mall.

The town was in no better shape. Some of the buildings were broken down because of the heartless "i guess they sent stronger heartless to town" Riku said killing some dark balls.And Riku was right, in town they sent dark balls,large bodies,wyvems,and a few neo shadows.

Sora threw his keyblade and hit a good 4 neo shadows and sent them into a puff of black smoke while Riku was going dark blast crazy on all the heartless, Kairi was adjusting to fighting things that could kill you but wasent having a bad time,she started to forms small balls of light and shoot them at the heartless to kill them

"What you call that" Sora asked interested with her light attacks

Kairi turned around and gave a smirk "Sorry,only princess of heart could do that attck, why jeslous?"

Sora gave a smirk back "Not even" and contiuned to kill some heartless standing in the way of there destination.

When they finaly reached the mall they could see there moms on the roof,the only place safe from the heartless.

"SORA"

"RIKU"

"KAIRI"

There parents yelled.Just then heartless started to apper on the roof. "Not good" Sora said while there moms were screaming

Then Sora had a idea.He shot ice at the tip of the building and contiuned it down to the floor to make a slide.

"Slide down" Sora yelled

Without hesitation they slid down one by one and saftley landed on the ground next to there childen which they then huged and kissed fercly.But hundreads of heartless started to advance to ruin the moment

"This is bad"Riku said in a defencive stance infront of his mother "Any ideas?"

Just then lasers started showering the skys and started to hit the ground kill all the heartless, of corse when they got killed more would come but not as much as before thankfully.Sora looked up and realized it was a gummi ship, one sent by the king.

"Thank god" the three said as the gummi ship started to land.When it landed the door opened and out came to very friendly faces to Sora

"Looks like we arnt late for the party"said donald

"yeah hi yuck" said goofy

Sora smiled and huged his friends "Donald, Goffy, nice timming"

"uh...guys we still got guests" said kairi looking towards the heartless.

Sora donald and goofy got up and got out there weapons.

"Guys"Donald spoke up "You gotta find the keyhole, if you get to the keyhole you will be able to save this world before the heartless claim it, think where could the keyhole be"

Sora Kairi and Riku dident even have to think about that question as they raced back towards the islands hearing goofy say get to the keyhole,we'll clean up here

* * *

When they got to the island they looked towards the secret place and knew it had to be there.But before they got to it a dark portal opened and steped about a yound man,he was wearing a black t-shirt with black pants, with black boots and had a cape with rips at the bottem,his hair was short and spiked up,blond, his eyes were a weird glowing yellow that freaked out the three heros.He wore black gloves that had darkness driping from it.

"Well well well...we finaly meet

* * *

well.theres chapter 2. next chaper your going to expect anthoer fight scne..and im going to show alittle more about the empire...and ill try n put some sora kairi fluff...but its not 100 next chapt or the chapt after. anyway review please!. 


	3. message

this isent real chapter. you may notice that in the reviews it says i reviewed my own fan fic, lol yeah i know sounds lame but the thing is i wanted to see how fast i would get the email of my review,turns out i get it right away, lmfao any yeah i just wrote this to clear up anything, im currently working on chapt 3 so dont worry it will be posted soon...how soon?...no clue


	4. Sora's power unleashed

Hey hey everyone.alright a fight is comming up :) and hopefully this chapt. ill show little more of the "empire".you might have noticed i havent put any roxas or namine in my story.well i dont think i will,sorry to all of those who like them. dont get me wrong i have no problem with them just dont feel like making line n battles for them.anyway, you may have noticed that chapter 2 was longer then chapter 1 :) so ill try and make this one longer.but enough talk lets begin shall we?

disclamier-i dont own kingdom hearts or disney...but if i did i would make a movie of a dinesy gang going to war with a sqaure enix gang.makeing the most one sided fight ever.it sounds lame..but in my head its actualy not TOO bad

* * *

Destiny islands-beach 

The three heros stood there,keyblades ready, and Sora perpared to go into a form.While the man stood there, narrowed eyes right on Sora. He reached out a hand and a dark ord started around his hand and released a long blade. The blade was pitch blade driping with darkness, when the darkness hit the floor it would turn black and disolve alittle. The Handle was wraped in blood red bandages.

"So" The man pointed a finger at Sora "You must be Sora...I have heard so much about you"

Sora desided now was a good time to go into a defencive stance.

"Wow dident know im so famous,who the hell are you?"

The man shook his head lightly "My my Sora, who did you learn manners from?" The man took a step forward."The names Mitch"

Riku smirked "What? no dont forget it..or better remember it?"

Mitch gave a smirk back "Im not big on the lame villain quotes" Mitch pointed his blade at the three.Sora Riku and Kairi got ready to battle. Mitch let out a small smile.

"What? you think your going to beat me?" Mitch then let out his other hand and a ball of darkness covered it,he then charged his ball and it grew bigger and bigger "Prepare to see what TRUE darkness is!"

Just as mitch was about to fire his ball, which was now huge and pulsing with darkness a behemoth came from a portal in the air and landed right behind Mitch.

Mitch turned around and shook off the darkness ball. "Hm...party crashed..o well" He opened a portal and left the three heros to deal with it. The behemoth was almost the same as all the others Sora has encountered except for one big diffrence which Sora noticed right away.

"He..he has no horn!"

The beheboth infront of the three heros dident have a horn, its only weak point. Riku change at the beheboth to try and slice its leg off, but had no effect because of the behemoths thick skin.

Riku jumped back "This could be a problem.."

Sora steped forward "come on, together we can take him down!"

The three heros charged towards the giant heartless and tryed to take him down, Kairi was now making bigger balls of light then before.but had little effect, it was just making the heartless mad, and making Kairi wish she knew more spells and powerers. Riku climed on its back and stabed it in the head which once again made the behemoth angry, Riku then stabed it in the back and left his blade there for a second,"Please let this work" he wispered, he focused his dark powers on his blade then his blade realsed a dark beam which pierced the large heartless and made it scream out of pain.Riku smirked "perfect"

Sora was under the giant heartless slashing away at its belly with little to no effect, The heartless got mad and lifted his leg and kicked Kairi, she went flying a good 10 feet away.

Sora looked in horror as kairi looked kocked out while the behemoth steped closer and closer.Riku tryed to stop the behemoth with some dark blasts but had little effect. Sora watched as it was getting closer to Kairi. He then felt something inside of him, it felt like a surge of power, a power he never felt, it wasent light or darkness.He dident know if it was good or bad, all he knew he had to use it..somehow

Sora ran towards the behemoth, thankfully a behemoth is slow, while sora is fast.When the behemoth was almost infront of Kairi she awoke, But to much in shock to move, all she could do was scream "SORA!!"

Sora ran right infront of the beast and Kairi,he held out both his hands infront of him and focused the new found power into his hands untill he can feel it on the tips on his fingers,before he released it he screamed out "DIE!"

The power shot out of his hand in a spear shaped beam,it was a yellowish orange, the same colour as a sunset, and dark waves would go over the beam ,followed by light waves. It pierced the behemoth right in the head, making it fall to the ground and turn into a puff of smoke, then into a giant heart.

Kairi then jumped to her feet and kissed Sora right on the lips, Sora pulled her in to deepen the kiss and with his other hand intangled his fingers in her hair.

When they released from the kiss Kairi laughed alittle,"So what you call that power?"

Sora laughed alittle harder "Sorry,Soras only,why jelous?" (lol kinda lame...o well)

They desided now was a good time to go and seal the keyhole.

* * *

Town-while Sora Kairi and Riku were fighting 

Donald and Goofy were fighting off the heartless while the mothers were watching from a safe distance. Donald was going lighting crazy since it was a good spell for multipul heartless,and Goofy was bashing heartless left and right.Puffs of smoke covered the area.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Donald yelled while smacking a heartless with his staff

"Give them alittle more time...im sure they almost have the keyhole sealed" Goofy replyed while spining with his shield, killing a good 10 heartless at once.

* * *

Back to the island-secret place. 

Sora Kairi and Riku entered the secret place, while looking at all the little drawings memories flooded there heads, memories of them being little, drawing small designs and cartoons, in the corner of Riku's eye he could she a game plan tidus drew up, he still remebers the plan..and how it failed, of corse the most important image was the picture thats Sora and Kairi drew of them feeding paupu fruit to eachother.

They got to the door and saw a giant keyhole, they lifted there blades and beams came out of them,followed by a clicking.theres job here was done.

* * *

Town 

Donald and Goofy contiuned to kill heartless untill they noticed something,when they killed them they wouldent come back

Goofy let out a smile and killed the last 3 heartless "Finaly they did it. Hi yuk!"

Donald started to turn to the island."Good, now come, we gotta head to the island "Donald brought out a remote and the gummi ship flew towards the island, Donald Goofy and the three mothers raced behind it.

* * *

Island 

Sora Kairi and Riku walked out of the secret place and was greeted by a gummi ship floating is the distance waiting for them. They then saw Donald Goofy and their mothers.

The three heros ran towards their mothers who showered their kids in kisses. Donald desided to break up this little moment

"Sorry to break this up but we have to go to the castle. King Mickey needs to know what happened here."

Sora Kairi and Riku knew they had to go. But they asked to have one moment with there mothers, at frist the feathered friend dident agree saying we dont have time, but goofy silenced him and told them to take as much time as they need.

The three walked to there mothers. Soras mother desided to speak frist.

"We know you three have to go" Rikus mother steped forward "Please be careful."

Kairi's mom then spoke up "Please come back" The three mothers tryed to hold back tears not wanting their children to feel worried.But of corse the three heros knew better.

A big hug and acouple of goodbye kisses and the three were on there way.

Sora came infront of the gummi "Alright" Sora smirked and looked back at his friends.

"Lets get this show on the road!

* * *

Empires castle 

Mitch came out of the portal into a huge dark room.No light, No doors, nothing but a giant chair and a table, on the table was a orb showing the island. Sitting on the chair was a man wear what looked like a org.13 coat only this one looked more thick and heavy. The man had the hood on so Mitch couldent see his face.

"Sora used it." The man spoke up. his voice was extremely low pitch, very deep.

Mitch turned to see the man "He did?"

The man stood "You would know if you dident run away!" He sounded very angry

Mitch also grew angry "Well if you gave me control of the heartless i would have easily took down-"

The man cut him off by slaming his fist into the table, almost breaking it.

"NO EXCUSES!" He yelled, Mitch backed off alittle

"A member of the empire sould have easily killed the behemoth and those 3 pathetic fools"

Mitch took a step forward "Why not just give me control of the heartles, no one else in the empire has controll of them except for you"

The man narrowed his eyes (Mitch couldent tell because of the hood) "you question how i run the empire?" He asked in a 'think-out-your-next-words' tone.

Mitch narrowed his eyes and stood there without speaking for a good 10 seconds

"No...master" The man sat back down "Good..now go"

Mitch opened a portal and left, leaveing the man by himself to think

"So...Sora used it...now this sould be interesting"

* * *

well there ya go, chapter 3 (not counting the message thing) alright, sora used his power, anyone know what it is yet? if not dont worry, i'll put what it is next chapter. now dont expect a new chapt. in a while because thanks to a certon review im going to take time and think about what going on for then chapt. but dont worry i have the whole plot and story thought out. also i took some time to correwct some grammer mistakes. dont know if i got them all but hopefully its alittle better. also today i learned, i suck at writing fluff, so im going to take time to think it out on how im going to write soraxkairi romance...see if i can go anywhere with it. also, as for the master of the empire, to kill off any rumor NO! its not the old man from the secret trailer. anyway, review and..yeah dont expect a chapt for alittle, it wont be TOO long. but im going to actualy take time to think things out 


	5. Plans and information

* * *

Hey everyone,i noticed that last chapter was kinda short, so i took time with this one to actualy make it some what long, anyway since i suck at wrting fluff im going to hold back on it untill i get a good idea for it, i dont want my crappy fluff wrting comming in the way of the plot and main story. ANYWAYS let start shall we? 

disclaimer-i dont own kingdom hearts or disney.

* * *

Empire castle. 

Mitch's portal opened on the roof of the castle. He liked being here because no one was ever on the roof besides him..well most of the time atleast. There wasent much of a veiw since it was always pitch black out side, if you focused you could see heartless outside and around the castle.

"I heard the boss got angry at you" A man's voice said. Mitch turned to see who it was, but of corse he already knew, it was his best and only friend, Brian. He was about a head taller then Mitch (and Mitch was as tall as sora.) He had long brown hair in a pony tail, and light brown eyes. His skin was very taned. He wore a blood red sleeveless shirt and black pants with a white line going down the sides, he wore no shoes, Mitch always wondered why he didn't but Brian would always say shoes slow him down. Weird right?

"Who told you?" Brian then smirked. "Things go around quick in this castle. The question is why did he yell at you?"

Mitch turned away from Brian. "I was about to finish my mission when a behemoth came, so i got out of there"

Brian was about to laugh untill he noticed the tone in Mitch's voice. It was sad.

"Common Mitch... A behemoth should have been nothing for you, we trained countless hours to kill them." Brian walked towards Mitch untill he was beside him.

Mitch was still looking into the darkness, not wanting to face his friend. Him and Brian were realy good friends but sometimes he felt that Brian dident understand that Mitch wasent cut out for the empire. But he knew the empire was the only way.

"Well if master would just give us all power over the heartless it would have been simple, i would have used the behemoth to destroyed my targets no problem, but without the power to control the heartless the behemoth would have attacked me with those three idiots."

Brian took a second before responding, Mitch had a good point, why dident master just give us power over the heartless?, if everyone in the empire has that power we could crush anything without breaking a sweat."

"Well im sure the boss has his reasons...anyway i think you sould train alittle more."

Mitch lowered his head and closed his eyes "fine.."

Brian opened a portal "you comming?" Mitch dident answer, simply contiuned to stare at the darkness, Brian understood. "Alright...see ya later then" With that Brian left.

Mitch opened his eyes and looked upwards to the sky and sighed.

"What am I going to do..."

* * *

Gummi ship 

Sora was in his room, since he spent more time saving worlds and less in the gummi ship he never really decorated the room. The walls were a deep red,on the left wall there was a big window that showed what was going on outside. Beside the door there was a closet that held acouple of battle cloths (the cloths he wears in kh2..duh..). Across from the closet was a queen size bed, the sheets were a light red and the pillow was a normal white.

Sora was sitting on his bed, Donald and Goofy desided to give Kairi and Riku a tour of the gummi ship, but since Sora already knew his way around he found it pointless for him to go. Sora stared at his hand still thinking of what happened back on the island. It was the weirdest energy he ever felt, it was like controling both light and darkness at the same time. Another thing that was odd is that he could still feel the power pulsing through veins.

"What was that power?" He asked himself outloud.

"What was what?" Sora heard Rikus voice asked, as Riku walked into the room while looking around. "Wow Sora..nice decoration..."

Sora ignored what his friend said since he was still thinking about the power.

"That thing i shot out of my hand back home, i was just thinking what it was.."

Riku faced him and let out a small chuckle. "Who knows...what ever it was it was powerful" Riku stoped and thought for a second. "The weird thing is when you shot it out of your hand I could sence both light and darkness in it...I'v never felt anything quite like that"

Sora dident respond but put rikus words to thought. Both light and darkness? what could that mean?

Riku started to look out the window to see if anything interesting was going on, but as usual it was just some space garbage, if you focus you might be able to see a distant world.

Sora took his eyes off his hands and looked at Riku "Maybe the king knows...or master yensid"

Riku turned his attention away from the window to look at Sora. "Well...it would explain what master yen sid wanted to talk to you about" Sora nodded his head and let out a yawn.

Riku started to head out of the room. "Well were going to land in a good 5 mins so get ready" Sora once agein nodded.

When Riku left the room Sora stood up, but before leaving his room he looked at his hand once agein wondering of the power.

* * *

Knights castle. 

Aqua was in the dark room with the giant pot in it, the knights dident realy have a official name for the room, but sometimes they would just call it the seeing room since they can see things from the pot. Sometimes they wished the pot out spy on the empire but unfortinately the castle had strong dark magic to keep everything out, the only way to get in there is a dark portal, of corse going to the empire's base is suicidal.

Terra walked in wearing his normal dark armour. He looked at Aqua with intrigue.

"I thought you hated this room, because it was to dark" Terra said walking closer to the pot. Terra then noticed something "How long have you been in here?"

Aqua lifted her head "Sora used it"

Terra took a second to respond to this, it caught him off guard

"He used the power? how much of it?"

Aqua looked back into the pot, the pot showed them on the gummi ship arriving in disney castle. "He only used a small but of it, almost nothing"

Terra turned away from Aqua "Good...then there is still time"

Aqua looked directly at him "Terra...I know what your thinking but it will not work. Even if he gets training the same thing is going to happen...like what happen to Ven " Aqua knew she souldent have said that...Terra didn't like being reminded of what happened all those years ago...

Terra lowered his head, if he dident have his helmet on Aqua would see the sorrow on his face

"But..last time we dident know better, this time we can actually do something about it"

Aqua stood and walked towards the door, but before leaving she turned and faced Terra "Tell yourself that all you want...it will not matter"

Aqua left the room leaving a sad Terra to think.

* * *

Dinesy castle-gummi ship launching area. 

The gang walked out of the gummi ship launching area into the garden. It was currently night time out side. Since it was the frist visit for Riku and Kairi they were overwhelmed by the beautiful smell comming from the roses.

"This place is beautiful" Kairi said while smelling some near by roses.

"Why thank you" Said a womans voice, the group turned to see minnie. "I try my best to keep the flowers looking and smelling beautiful"

She walked forward to the group, Donald Goofy and Sora bowed down while Riku and Kairi stared at the approaching mouse.

"O you must be here to see the king. He is in the libary, please come along"

The group followed minnie to the libary, it wasent much of a walk. When they entered they saw the king reading a large book.

When the king noticed that he had guests he put on a smile and greeted them.

"O you've all come" The group stood at attention, Sora desided to speak.

"Your majesty, our home was attacked by heartless".

King mickey's smile disappeared as a more serious face came."Did you seal the keyhole?"

Kairi walked next to Sora "Yes, but before we did a strange man tryed to attack us, he was weilding darkness"

Mickey turned away, 'could it be?..' he thought, "Did...did he say his name?

Kairi put a hand on her chin and put on a thinking face "He said his name was...Mitch".

The king's blood almost stoped as his face flooded with shock 'so..' he thought 'Ven was right...'. Mickey then turned around to face the group, putting on a fake smile.

"Well then" he began "Its late, how about we all sleep and in the morning we'll talk battle plans shall we?" The king then clapped his hands together and 5 magic brooms walked in "Men" Mickey said "Er-or broom, escort these 5 to there rooms.

The brooms then walked out of the room followed by the 5.

Mickey was the only one left in the room "So" he said out loud "Ven was right...they have returned...but how.."

* * *

Knights castle-training room 

The training room was a great way for the knights to get stronger. Currently Ven was inside, the environment he programed was a wasteland. Sand was blowing all around him, there was no sign of towns...or people for that matter. The training room would send heartless after heartless to fight, the only two ways to turn it off is rather shutting it off from outside of the room or using the overdrive command, so the knights would not forget it they made the word 'stop'.

Ven was currently bashing away at a group of neoshadows with his keyblade. His keyblade was similer to the kingdom keyblade only there was the same colour pulsing through the keyblade as his armour. It was also alittle bigger then the kingdom keyblade.

Ven slashed forward to slice a neo shadow in two then turned around and starting spinning his keyblade shredding a whole group of heartless into puffs of smoke. "To easy.." Ven whispered to himself.

He then jumped up and charged bolts of lighting all around him, kiling acouple of darkballs trying to attack him. While in the air he noticed a large body trying to body slam him. Ven let out a smirk and focused his power into his blade, when Ven felt enough power went into it, which just took 2 seconds he slashed upwards and a power wave shaped as the keyblade shot up and sliced the large body in two which then turned into a puff of black smoke.

Ven laned on both feet and yelled "Whos next?" But then he noticed the wasteland around him was disappearing and being replaced by a black room with small white squares spaced out on the walls, in the back of the room there was a window where he saw Terra clapping his hands. Ven then walked out to be greeted by him

Terra stoped clapping "Well done Ven, your power is getting greater"

Ven took off his helmet and put on a smile, "Thanks" Ven then put on a frown " I hear someone called Sora also has the power?"

Terra lowered his head to Ven's (Terra is taller then Ven of corse..)

"Thats correct, But he has not learned how to control it..yet"

Ven narrowed his eyes "He has to get training for it right awa-"

"He will" Terra interrupted. "Right now he is in a place where he can learn to use it...hopefully"

Ven grew angry "Hopefully?!? this isent just some weak power"

Terra looked away "You think i dont know that?"

Ven walked in front of him to force him to face him "Then you sould know what might happen..remeber what happen 5 ye-"

"ENOUGH" Terra yelled "It does not need to be mentioned of what happened"

Terra walked towards the door. "Tomorrow we will go to disney castle to discuss what will happen, so get some sleep".

With that Terra left, followed shortly by Ven.

* * *

Sora's dream- 

Sora found him self in the same room he was in his last dream, the walls once again dripped with darkness. Sora walked around for a moment untill he felt a dark power from behind, when he turned around he saw his darkside.

"Well well.." Sora began, his darkside just stood there, yellow eyes narrowed right at Sora. "No sneak atta-"

"You used it didn't you Sora" His darkside cut him off " You used the power"

The question caught Sora off guard, Sora raised his eyebrows in surprize "Yeah...what about it , you know something i sould know?"

His darkside brought his claws up, ready to attack "Show me it"

His darkside then change forward bringing a claw down on Soras head, Sora easily blocked with his keyblade then slashed his darkside across his waist. The darkside was pushed back back alittle by this but just smiked.

"Common show me!" He then pushed his claws forward and shot a long dark beam towards Sora.

Sora tryed to dodge it but it hit his right forearm. Sora held his arm in pain for just a second, the pain was not to bad, he knew his darkside was just toying with him.

Sora then stood up "Alright...you want it? then HERE!"

Sora brought his hands up like last time and the same spear shaped beam came racing out. Sora darkside stood there for a split second before dodging. Sora then stood there, panting alittle, the blast took some enegry out of him.

His darkside then let out a small laugh "interesting..."

* * *

Sora's room-disney castle 

Sora woke up in cold sweat once again.

"Fuck...he came again.."

Sora then saw a small bit of darkness on his arm left by the blast. "Shit" Sora said in a low voice not to wake anyone else, it was still dark outside so he assumed everyone was still asleep. He grabed a hi poition from his pocket and spilled it on the darkness, Sora could feel the magic liquid heal the arm and destroy the small bit of darkness on his arm.

Sora desided to take a walk since he didn't feel tried.He walked around the castle untill he reached the libary, he heard talking comming from the libary, he desided to lision to what they were saying.

He looked through a crack in the door, he saw the king and some woman, Sora could not see her face but she had short blue hair, the back of her hair reached about shoulder lengh. She wore bright white armour, Sora could sence light energy comming from it. Sora lowered his breathing so he could hear better.

"So now you know, the empire is back" The woman began

Mickey was sitting now on his chair "Yes, but how could it be? we destroyed them, all of them"

The woman looked around the room, looking at all the pictures and book. "Tomorow after we discuss the plan we will go on ansems computer, maybe it could uncover some things about there return"

Mickey got out of his chair "Of corse...well then, i guess we'll just have to wait till tomorow then. As the king got closer to the door Sora desided now was a good time to go bac kto his room, As he ran back he could not help but think about what they were talking about. 'The empire' Sora thought 'Could Mitch be apart of it...probably...

Sora got back to his room and feel asleep, praying his darkside would not come back

* * *

Empire castle. 

Sora's darkside entered the room where the master would watch the orb. The darkside walked up to him.

"You still looking in that orb? you have to get out sometime"

The master ignored it "You visited Sora?"

"Yes"

The master took his eyes off the orb and pointed them to the darkside. "He used his power right? how much did you see?"

The darkside walked around the room, looking at all the darkness, he liked it.

"Not much...then again i dont think he knows how to use it"

The master contiuned to sit in his chair "Hm...if he doesnt know how to use it then that king of his will get him training". The master stood up "Good work so far, Your dismissed"

With that the darkside opened a portal and left.

* * *

Disney castle- The next day 

Sora awoke, this time not from a bad dream.

"He didn't come back.." Sora said out loud to him self. A Knock came from the door

"Sora? you awake" Sora could tell it was Kairi's voice "Yeah"

"Good, the king wants us to meet in the library in 10 minutes, so hurry up." Sora then heard her walk away

* * *

One shower and a change of cloths later... 

Sora entered the library. King mickey was sitting in his chair, standing around the table was Donald Goofy Riku and Kairi, there was also three people in armour. One of the three he noticed was the same person talking to the king last night. The other two he didn't know who they where, one was in pitch black armour, the other was in armour the same colour as Sora's beam, which grabed Sora's attention. He had his helmet off so Sora could see his face, he looked like a slightly older verson of Roxas. King mickey stood up on his chair.

"Welcome everyone, i hope you all know why you are here." Everyone nodded there heads. The knight in dark armour contiuned.

"It has been called to our attention that a dark force is rising. One that if not taken care of quicky could destroy all worlds."

Riku desided to speak up "And this dark force is..?"

"What we are up agesnt is called the empire, a group of people who weild darkness like no other. Mickey said "4 years ago the 3 knights and I battled them , we were victorious.

"But it seems they survived some how" The knight in light armour finished

Sora the realized something "So is Mitch one of the members?"

Ven's face seemed to become more depressed when Mitch's name was metioned, Riku noticed this.

"Thats correct." The dark knight answered.

"Then whos the leader?" Kairi asked

Mickey Looked at Aqua, giving her a face saying 'they dont need to know the whole story yet..', Aqua understood.

"Theres not much knowen about him, all we know is that he calls him self "Master" and that he is very powerful"

Mickey got out of his chair "Now on to business, We will split into groups to find and destroy the empire quickly. Sora Donald Goofy and Kairi you will be team one, the empire is sending heartless to worlds to gather hearts, not only must you defend these worlds but i belive if you go to a world being attacked by heartless then one of the empires members will be there." Mickey contiuned "Terra Ven and Riku you will be team two. You three must go through the dark realm and find out if theres a way to enter the realm of the empire. But be careful, thanks to the empire the dark realm has more heartless then usual now. And finaly me and Aqua will be team three. We will find some information on the empire and see if it leads us some where."

Mickey climed back on his chair and took a look at the teams "Now, tomorrow team one and three will set out to radiant garden, which will act as our base of command, team two, when you are ready head into the dark realm, of corse when you want to get out of the realm of darkness just open a portal to radiant garden. You are all dismissed. Get ready for tomorrow."

Everyone started to leave untill the king called Sora's name "Yes your majesty?"

"Sora have you forgot? Master yen sid wants to speak to you, there is a portal in room where the corner stone of light is, please go as soon as possible"

With that Sora headed to the portal. When he reached the room he took some time to look at the corner stone of light, Light energy was corsing through it, to the left of the corner stone he saw the door that lead to the past. and right behind the door he saw the portal, he walked through it and ended up outside master yen sid's tower, after climming all the stairs he finaly reached master yen sids room.

* * *

Disney castle. 

Mickey walked down the hallway and let out a yawn "Im going to go take a nap" he said out loud, The he noticed Riku was outside his room looking directly at him.

"Whats up Riku, something wrong?" Riku contiuned to look at him.

"You know your majesy..I have been thinking, why did u make Sora's group have four people and your group only two?"

King mickey looked up at Riku "Well Sora Donald and Goofy were together on there last adventure so i didn't want to slipt them up..as for Kairi well...I have my reasons"

Riku raised one eyebrow "And those reasons are..." Mickey then knew the only way to get Riku off his back would be to tell him the truth.

"Riku you remember Sora's power right?" Riku nodded, Mickey contiuned "I have reasons to belive that something may happen, and Kairi will be the only one to help"

Riku then furrowed his eyebrows "And its not important to tell Sora and Kairi of this?"

Mickey started to walk to his room "Thats where Master yen sid comes in"

* * *

Master yen sids room 

Sora walked in, The room hasent changed since the last time he was in here. The huge book was still on the table, behind the table was a big chair, and sitting on the chair there was master yen sid, reading the book on the table. A small smile grew on Master yen sid's face when he noticed Sora's arrival.

"Ah Sora welcome, I haven been waiting for you"

Sora walked around the room alittle, eyeing all the things on the walls and floor

"O...sorry to keep you waiting, so what did you want to speak with me about"

Master yen sid closed the book he was reading "Sora, i understand that you have used your new power?"

When Sora heard word about his power he stoped looking at the walls and put full attention on Master yen sid. "Yeah, do you know anything about it?"

Master yen sid let a small chuckle go, "My boy, that power you possess is very powerful yet very dangerous. It is knowen as Twilight.

* * *

Well there ya go, the power is twilight, obvious right?, anyway i feel kinda proud of this chapter because its the longest iv made so far . Anyway hopefully i got all the grammer mistakes this time...so yeah enjoy and review 


	6. to all readers future readers

Alright, i know i havn't been updating for...what a little over a month?, well theres a good reason for that. i hate this fanfic, time and time again iv tryed thinking of where this story is going to go but...i realy dont like anything about it. so what im going to do it discontiune this fanfic.take some time to think of something new. And come back.

Now a major question might be why did you hate this fanfic? well frist of all NO its not because it had bad grammer. its because of the fact that..iv made some dumb mistakes. like...for one the whole giving Sora twilight abilitly. at frist i thought that would be kinda good but...i realy dont see where im going to go with that power...like...its not going to have a impact on later chapters its just going to be somethign he uses in battle so...its sorta pointless. anthoer thing is how i made kairi one of the fighter. Like...if you use kairi as one of the fighters in your fanfics thats cool but..i CAN NOT see kairi fighting in a battle...never...Like if in kh3 (when ever the hell that comes) they make kairi one of the fighters i would just be like...what the fuck. Also. You may have noticed that terra is very...touchy about the past. well...about that...i had no idea where i was going with that.,...like i had a faint idea about it but...nothing big, like..to kill any ideas of what it was, well when ven started using twilight he got consumed by it and started going crazy and killing his friends, and terra had to fight him and bring him back to normal, and that was basicly going to happen with riku and sora...so yeah there you go, that was the big suspence. (if anyone thinks thats a good idea...feel free to use it i couldnt care less)

So yeah. im going to take some time to think of somethign else, and hopefully it will turn out better...

to all those who reviewed this fanfic. thank you . and please keep a eye on my next fanfic...and if you dont wana well the hell with you

P.S please do not send reviews on the grammer of this chapt. it was not looked over in anyway for grammer mistakes. it was simply made to inform you.


End file.
